Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz
to with highlights |coat = Light cornflower bluish gray |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Grayish purple |cutie mark = |headercolor = #D4F1D3 |headerfontcolor = #EF62B0}} to with highlights |coat = Light gold |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Pale, light grayish mulberry |cutie mark = |headercolor = #F9FEAE |headerfontcolor = #876FBA}} '''Violet Blurr' and Pixel Pizzaz, collectively known as the Snapshots, are two female characters who are associated with Photo Finish and appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Through the Ages, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. They are unnamed in the films and short, but they are named in merchandise. Development and design Violet Blurr has a similar color scheme to S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, Twinkleshine, and one of the Breezies. Pixel Pizzaz has a similar color scheme to Radiance, "Masquerade", "Gold Slipper", and Nurse Snowheart. On July 17, 2014, licensed-merchandise artist "PixelKitties" tweeted "Dear Princesses @MMeghanMcCarthy & @goldenrusset please let Pixel Pizzaz & her fabulous pigtails be in Rainbow Rocks! pic.twitter.com/t1cXsYDRhD" and writer Meghan McCarthy replied "@pixelkitties @goldenrusset We'll see what we can do." In the DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Jayson Thiessen states "I like Photo Finish's bandmates as well", and Ishi Rudell expressed disappointment that "we never got to see the Photo Finish band perform. Would have liked to see what they came up with." Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear as members of Photo Finish's band "Photo Finish and the Snapshots," during the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase. In the first round of the competition, they attempt to sabotage the Rainbooms by tripping up Rarity with magnets and marionette strings. The Snapshots advance through the first round past the Diamond Dog boys but are defeated in the second round by the Dazzlings. They are last seen jeering the Rainbooms after they advance to the final round. During this, Violet Blurr holds a musical triangle, and Pixel Pizzaz holds a pair of cymbals. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts In the encore short Friendship Through the Ages, human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear in a crowd shot during Rainbow Dash's verse. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz appear. Other depictions Chapter books My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event, a screenplay novelization of the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, includes Photo Finish's bandmates but does not individually identify them. Software Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. includes human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz as speaking background characters. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' dolls of human Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizazz, together with another such doll of human Photo Finish, have been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and released in a Toys "R" Us exclusive Ponymania "Photo Finish & the Snapshots" 3-pack, packaging of which names them with trademark symbol and gives them the description "They show off their rockin' style for the cameras!" Toysrus.com has used the misspelling "Pixel Pizzazz" on a listing of the 3-pack, and an Invodo video for them misidentifies the Snapshots as each other. Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Photo Finish controls Rarity's movement EG2.png Photo Finish jerks Rarity to the left EG2.png Snapshots still sabotaging Rarity EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish "zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Software Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout right.jpg Merchandise Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania dolls.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania set.jpg Photo Finish and the Snapshots Ponymania back of packaging.jpg See also *Ponies with a similar name to Pixel Pizzaz: Pedantia Pixel and Pixelkitties. References